Rest Stop
Description The Rest Stop is an event introduced in Beta v.1.5.8. A Chopper is required to travel to it. Versions There are currently four versions of this event: *'Ambush': A survivor will try to lead you to his friends, and then they will attack you. The guy who leads you will usually have a Baseball Bat. In this version of the event, the survivors have the worst gear but you can also loot a suitcase and two Choppers. **3 Survivors, 1 with Baseball Bat, 1 with Glock 17, 1 with M16 **5 Berry Bushes = 15 Berries **10 Plant Fibers + Seeds **10 Pine Trees = 30 Pine Logs **3 Dead Trees = 9 Pine Logs **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) **2 Chopper **Storage 60 slots "Hey, over here! Help me, please!" - Survivor "Keep up, we're running out of time!" - Survivor "Goodbye" - Survivor *'Rescue': This event starts the same as the Ambush, but the survivors are actually under attack. You can help them fight off multiple spawns of zombie horde, which is usually 20+ Roaming Zombies with either two or three or unlimited hordes, so be careful. The survivors will not attack you unless you attack them, and then they will ignore the zombies like regular AI survivors. They will also attack when they see you attempt to steal their stuff. (Untested if friendly if they survive the zombies.) The Rescue version has the same level of loot as the Ambush version. If you're struggling with the zombie horde, just don't kill them. Kite them to a corner and then run back to loot items. **3 Survivors, 1 with Baseball Bat, 1 with Machete, 1 with Glock 17 **Roaming Zombies **5 Berry Bushes = 15 Berries **10 Plant Fibers + Seeds **10 Pine Trees = 30 Pine Logs **3 Dead Trees = 9 Pine Logs **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) **2 Chopper **Storage 60 slots "Hey, over here! Help me, please!" - Survivor "Keep up, we're running out of time!" - Survivor *'Camp': The second-tier loot event is a camp of three survivors; one will be inspecting a deer and the other two will be with their Choppers. They will initially be very aggressive (warning you not to get any closer) but not hostile. Emotes will not work on them, and they will shoot you if you do not heed their warnings. This version is a little easier than the Ambush, even though their loot is a little better, because you can shoot first. In this version, you can also occasionally find a large herd of deer. **3 Survivors, 1 with Skull Crusher, 2 with Glock 17 **5 Berry Bushes = 15 Berries **10 Plant Fibers + Seeds **30 Pine Trees = 90 Pine Logs **3 Dead Trees = 9 Pine Logs **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) **10 Deer **2 Chopper "I can see you!" - Survivor "Stay away and you won't have any problems" - Survivor "Keep out of this!" - Survivor "Get out of here!" - Survivor "One more step and I'll shoot your leg!" - Survivor *'Standoff': In this version, you will find two groups of survivors holding each other at gunpoint. They will be arguing over a Old Pickup Truck, Airdrop, or other loot container. After a while, if you don't intervene, the groups will kill each other. You can then kill any survivors and get the loot. This version will always have the best loot and survivors with the best gear, so be careful! Note: the other group will not become friendly if you help them kill the other group **4 Survivors, 1 with AK-47, 1 with Glock 17, 1 with Shotgun **30 Plant Fibers + Seeds **20 Pine Trees = 60 Pine Logs **10 Pine Logs (Ground) **10 Limestone (Ground) **1 Chopper **2 Baggage 60 slots **1 Storage 20 slots/Old Pickup Truck "Come closer and I'll knock your head off" - Survivor "Take your friend and get outta here!" - Survivor "We were the first to find it!" - Survivor "You won't need it when you're dead" - Survivor Trivia and Tips *Though this event was introduced in Beta v.1.5.8 along with emotions, these have no effect in interactions with these survivors. *The Daily Horde can attack this event if it spawns on their red travel path, spawning 20+ slow-moving Crowd/Roaming Zombies. *Other than Raiding, this event is the only known source of the Snorkel Mask. While its ultimate purpose is not currently in-game, it is very rare and will likely have great value later. *Choppers that spawn will usually have extra gas in their tanks. This can be "poured off" into empty plastic bottles and used to fuel your own vehicle now or later. While there may be bottles of water in some of the containers on site it's a very good idea to bring some extras. Video Guides ] Gallery Capture+ 2017-09-08-23-57-21.png Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events